vanguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes - August 5, 2009
=Lair of the Vi'Rak= During the shattering, the high elven mage Balaran attempted to summon forth the salamanders to aid in the defense of the Temple of Vol Tuniel. While the summoning was a success, things went horribly wrong and Balarans plan backfired. The salamander Vi’Rak clan was pulled through the portal against their will. Through anger they have slain Balaran and those with him. Now they seek revenge on all of Telon and with the strength of the six clans of the Tempest, they may succeed. The Vi’Rak clan has finally called forth and united with the other five clans, tucking themselves away in the depths of the Temple of Vol Tuniel to unlock their secret plan to unleash destruction on Telon. The salamanders challenge any 52+ groups to oppose them. Explore the area and find solve the puzzle on how to unseal the powerful items they brought with them. Create your own custom weapon through the use of special enhancements and items that drop in the area. Find a diplomat and a crafter to attain the secret ingredient and unseal these items opening the way to a custom item of your choosing. Discover the power the salamanders have brought with them while you try to stop them from bringing forth an evil never before seen. =General Abilities= * Fixed issue with many higher tier abilities having the same power as previous versions * Fixed issue with chilling touch proc * Fixed display issue with Frozen Ion Proc * Fixed issue with half elf racial not working after 50 * Some stun abilities which turn you into rocks/ice/etc will now prevent you from animating while you're in that state. * Fixed particles not showing correctly on some abilities. =Bard= * Lightning on the mountaintops should now properly last for 10 seconds or one spell and has a 30 meter affect range * Kedon's Critical Severing’s description has been corrected * Fixed an issue where erosive Hew was giving 350% weapon damage instead of 300% like the description said. =Bloodmage= * Fixed issue with Bloodthinner not opening up chains when it crit * Constructs Augmentation should now add to magic skills * Fixed issue with Blood Spray not critting =Cleric= * Boon of spirit now has a 20 second refresh =Dreadknight= * Symbol of Wrath should toggle on and off properly =Druid= * Reduced the damage on the protector of growth’s autoattack * Nature’s frenzy should no longer be reflected * Fixed display issue with Reverberate * Removed display portion of crystallize =Necromancer= * Fixed issue with Divest Life not giving the bonus group heal. * Level 55 abomination will no longer proc the clone. =Psionicist= * Fixed issue with Time Trick mezzing wrong target * Psionicist transcendence form has been modified. The rune portion of the form is now a chance to proc on hit that will rune against 15% of spell type damage. This does not include Shadow, Planar, or Holy resist types and no longer shields against flurry, rampage and common melee damage types. This change is being done due to an unforeseen and undesired imbalance of classes. We apologize for this change but are doing it for the betterment of the game. =Ranger= * Fixed issue with Wave of Lightning damage * Fixed issue with discharge effect on wave of lightning and Discharging arrow not working =[[Shaman= * Devour should now add force target immunity. * The Skin of Tuurgin forms were missed in the conversion of long duration regens to the new regen SPA and has now been modified properly. =Sorcerer= * Fixed Asaya's Insight, and probably a few other +accuracy buffs. =Warrior= * Fixed issue with weaponshield going away after a set duration * Fixed cost issue with Savagery * Fixed issue with Lock and Load not cancelling correctly =Items and Inventory= * Bank size has increased to 75 slots. * You can now access all of your banks in hub cities. These are NT, Ahgram, Khal, and Tanvu. * All Ranger made arrows are now flagged as no drop * Echoes are no longer unique * Vial of efreeti blood, Sigil of Aluul, and Sigil of Djuul should drop correctly * Shield block roll has been combined into the ability block roll. The hole in the pally’s shield has been mended. * Fixed item links not working properly when the item was enchanted. It still won't show what's in the slots, but the slots will show up and the link will be clickable. * Fixed an issue where enchanted items with multiple procs on them would only fire off the first proc. * Fixed a display issue with enchanted items that had abilities on the enchantments. They should now look correct in the UI. * Fixed a bug that allowed you to shoot hammers from the ammo slot. The previous fix only stopped them from being shot from a quiver, now they can't be shot at all. * The Fully Powered J2E should now give the proper movement speed according to its tooltip. * Fixed typo in protector of growth scroll =Crafting= * Artificer spell recipes now require the use of Ancient Timber instead of petrified. =Quests= * Sartholas tier 2 trial should now update correctly * Emerol Crisis will update properly again. * Gateway Termination: You can now interact with the portals again if you had abandoned the quest after interacting with one already. * Vulshar Rings: The drop rate on the rings has been greatly increased. * Poison Glands should now give exp the first time it is done. * Desert Poison should now give exp the first time it is done. * Cyclone Noise should now give exp the first time it is done. * Dissention is now properly labeled as a Group quest. * Deathwalker D'edra will again offer the quest Mutated Stingers if you were not able to obtain it. * Bigal's Defender should now fight back when engaged. =Misc.= * Added a slider for Animation LOD. Turning this up will increase the distance before NPC's stop animating. Previously this range was set really low, now you can crank it up if you have a good system. If you have a low end system, make sure you don't turn it up higher than you can handle. * Chat Channels should no-longer get messed up when you zone around to other regions. They also don't re-order when you leave a channel, so if you're in channels 3 & 4, and leave channel 3, your 4th channel will stay bound to /4 so you don't have to figure out what they moved to. When you join another channel, it will take the first open channel slot. * Fixed the bug where your gear would disappear after taking off some illusions. =Interface= * Modified the crafting setup windows to be larger by default and a little easier to work with. =Diplomacy= * A few new social clothing items have been added. Check out the clothing merchants Lyser in New Targonor and Gaston Gempin in Ahgram. * The diplomacy statement cards for Absolution, Resolution, Elocution, and Disillusion are no longer soulbound. * The Civic Benefit "Excavation Secrets" in the Pantheon has been updated to increase the crafting bonus and remove the unneeded harvesting bonus. * Isle of Dawn Civic Benefit levers will now decay at a slower rate. * The experience rewards for the Pantheon diplomacy quests have been increased. * The Cartheon Bonelined Dagger now requires level 20 to equip. * A new quest line is available for diplomats from the Executors in New Targonor. See Sharas Kamur for details. Category:Patch Notes